My Little Problems
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Oh no! Naruto's blind! And what's wrong with his ears? Wait, they don't work either! How's he gonna be a ninja! It's not like anyone's gonna help him! *Whispers* What do you mean no one knows! Blind!Naruto Deaf!Naruto Rating may go up, no pairings so far.


It's been brought to my attention that this chapter was really confusing, so I've changed it a little bit. I hope it's more clear then before! Thank you taintedangel133 (Guest) for telling me! Oh, and I did explain how he was able to see and hear, you probably just skipped over that. There is a goal in this! I promise! This was mainly an introduction part then anything else! I've written more of an explanation though, so I hope it clears things up. Tell me what you think about the changes! Just remember that this is still the beginning.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat say the back of the class, watching and listening to his sensei. Well, in a way. It's more like he had his eyes pointed in the direction of his sensei and was filling the air with his chakra - something people have just gotten used to, thinking Naruto just had lots of chakra. While that is true, it's not what was happening here. You see, Naruto is deaf. And blind, actually, but that's irrelevant right now. By inserting his chakra into the air particles he is able to feel vibrations that were carried through such as sound. Actually, any type of wave he was able to pick up, but he isn't able to 'see' when using them. Light waves didn't give him anything other than a little, fuzzy feeling that he's gotten used to. For the problem with being blind, by sending out virtually undetectable pulses of chakra he is able to use something like echolocation to 'see' where things are. The main difference is that the chakra does not bounce back to tell him where something is, it's more like he's able to feel his chakra after it has left his body. In a way, it's like the byakugan. They're eyes send out chakra in minuscule amounts to see, but most of it is focused in the eyes, causing the little problem of a blind spot.<p>

Naruto was tired of listening to his teacher drone on and on about chakra control and how important it was and how some people had naturally better control than others. He had already learned about chakra control exercises but was never any good at them. Teaching it over - especially the very basics, like what the teacher was doing. The only one he was able to do was the tree exercise, but he couldn't even do it the regular way. His way was by connecting with the tree - a very cool experience, if you didn't know - and with water walking, he wasn't even standing on the water. It was air instead. That led to him creating air walking - if you can call it creating. That was also an amazing thing to experience.

He also couldn't perform a normal hedge. Most people just cast an illusion over themselves but when he did it the first few times his fingering was off just a little and he used a large - small for him, though - amount of chakra and actually disguised his cell make up instead of just casting one over his skin. It's, like, placing an illusion over your cells. It confuses them just a little - the smoke is caused by heating up in the body as the cells grow more active for a moment - before they tell the other cells and the illusion is spread to each and every cell in the body. Now, some people would call this a high-class genjutsu that only a master could create, but Naruto just called it a 'oops'.

His clones, on the other hand, were just… no. They were… horrible. Disgusting. Disfigured. Just, pathetic. And he accepted this. Now, the teachers didn't and made him practice over and over. None of them even thought about his chakra problem. Yep, he was feeling the love. Not.

So, as Naruto was tired of listening to the boring teacher lecture about something he already knew, he decided to draw. Ya know, the type with a circle here, line there, a triangle at this point and a swirl over there. Stuff that little kids would do, but without the extra wobbly lines. Just normal sketching.

And then it wasn't so normal. The drawing started to glow, reacting to Naruto's chakra. Everyone's attention was drawn to Naruto and he stopped sketching.

'Why are they looking at me?' He thought. 'I haven't done anything yet...' He felt someone talking so he 'listened' to the waves.

"Naruto, what are you doing? How do you know how to make seals?"

'Seals? Wait, fuuinjutsu? Is that what he's talking about? Must be my doodle.. wonder what it's doing.' "But sensei, I don't know what I did. This just started to happen." Naruto gestured to the paper, thinking 'Nothing disappeared or appeared and it's not making sound, so the seal is either glowing or changing.'

"So you didn't know what you were doing? Well, that's to be expected. That is a level four beginner seal." He said. The guy turned around and began writing more stuff about chakra on the blackboard as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Some of the people who saw him snickered before getting hit on the head with a piece of chalk. Naruto tuned out and began thinking about seals.

'I was able to do level 4? Well, it's a beginner seal, but still! There must be a way to 'see' what I'm doing!' With that goal in mind Naruto began feeding chakra through his pencil and into the led. Once he felt there was enough to see it on the page he began to draw.

There was nothing. Naruto added even more chakra into the little bit of led and tried again. Still nothing. Then he tuned into what was going on inside of the pencil after he added chakra.

'Building up in one point… spreading out… it's gone. Where'd it go?' He questioned to himself. Never before had he lost track of his chakra. Some how, the chakra that he put into his led must have changed in some way, shape or form. It wasn't his anymore. Placing that at the back of him mind to think about later, he tried again by sending a feeling into his chakra. He learned long ago that he was able to sense emotions. Joy. He channeled that feeling into the pencil and watched as it moved. It was the same as last time, but this time he could track where it went. It was some kid in his class. Um… what was his name? Shiro? Shito? No, no, it was Shino! Yeah, the kid with all those bugs in him! Which, by the way, is so cool! But I wonder why… Is he really happy or something? What if I...' Naruto began to feel what was going on with this Shino kid's energy. It was… depressing.

Then Shino twitched. He looked less… tense? Yeah, tense. Does that mean what he did gave Shino some joy?

'… Cool!' Naruto sent out some more pulses of joy infused chakra to the bugboy, mainly because he could then any other reason, but he still had (semi) good intentions. Besides, it didn't seem like the boy noticed at all.

Well, he was wrong on that last thought.

'What's going on?' Shino though. He had had a crappy day and didn't think anything would make him feel better. One of the colonies he was taking care of got an infection and all of them died. Then, he was trying to get some food but was chased by some of the kids that think the Aburame are freaks for being able to control bugs. It would be shameful to fight back against such weak foes, so he stuck to just running. Because of that, he got to class late. And he still never got his food. Now, all of a sudden, something happened. He felt lighter than before, and more energized. 'Something with chakra?' He questioned before chatting with his bugs. They went on the lookout for anything that happened while he waited for their response.

One landed on his shoulder a moment later and informed him chakra was being sent out from the blond haired boy in the back of the room.

_... Interesting._ Shino thought as he continued to observe the boy's chakra with his bugs. He searched his perceptive brain for information over the boy. _If I remember correctly, this is Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan. He's the dobe of the class and has a rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke. He has befriended Iruka-sensei and is stalked by Hyuuga Hinata, though he doesn't know it. He has far more chakra than any other person in this room, including Iruka-sensei. He has almost the amount of a jonin, to be truthful. He's always smiling._ Shino thought that last part through a little more. _Always smiling? Not possible. There must be something wrong..._ He set a female bug on Naruto's jacket, one that was the most projective and open to emotions; bad for fighting, good for reading people.

_Any emotion that he has, I'll know. Let's see if he wears a mask or not._


End file.
